Let The Rain Fall
by talkytalkyme
Summary: The rain fell, pounding against the window of young Harry Potter's room as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His bedroom door opened and a girl a bit older than him walked in sitting on his bed.
1. chapter one

here's a new story for you, about Harry Potter's cousin Evelyn Harlow and her last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own harry potter but Evelyn is my own character.  
  
Chapter One:   
  
The rain fell, pounding against the window of young Harry Potter's room as he tossed and turned in his sleep. His bedroom door opened and a girl a bit older than him walked in sitting on his bed.  
  
"Harry, wake up." She whispered shaking him when Harry woke sitting up flying into her arms.  
  
"I heard them again." Harry said burying his head into her dark brown hair.  
  
"Shh it's okay." She replied rubbing his back warmly.  
  
"Evy, I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said pulling back and she smiled. A smile that was much like his own, a Potter smile is what they liked to call it. Evelyn was the oldest and only child of William Potter, the older brother of James Potter, Harry's father. The Dursleys had let her stay over the summer in fear if they didn't Harry would turn them into some kind of animal.  
  
"Same here." Evelyn replied and he laid back.  
  
"Aunt Marge is coming tomorrow and Vernon gave me all these rules." Harry said as he yawned.  
  
"So I heard, i'm amazed he didn't say you were on bail from prison or something." Evelyn replied and Harry chuckled.  
  
"They'll be kicking you out of the bedroom so Marge can have it." Harry said and she nodded.  
  
"I know they spoke to me this afternoon. I've decided to go to London and stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Evelyn replied as Harry sat up looking outraged.  
  
"No you can't go I won't last with Marge here." Harry said.  
  
"Yes you will, think of Hogsmeade." Evelyn replied standing up.  
  
"This really blows y'know." Harry muttered and Evelyn gave him a small smile.  
  
"Get some rest." She said then left, Harry sighed rolling over closing his eyes.  
  
The next morning Evelyn stood in the driveway as her cab driver put her trunk into the boot of the car. She looked at Harry ruffling his already messy hair with her hand.  
  
"It's only a couple of weeks until school starts, we'll see each other then." Evelyn said.  
  
"Yeah, it's been great having you here." Harry replied as Evelyn pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"Be good and don't let your temper get out of hand." She added as they pulled apart.  
  
"See you then." Harry said as Evelyn got into the cab, it backed out of the drive then left Harry watching until it was only a tiny spot.  
  
A week later Evelyn came back to the Leaky Cauldron after a days shopping to see Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic talking to Tom the innkeeper. Tom nodded his head in her direction and Fudge turned round smiling.  
  
"Ah Miss Potter, just the girl I've waiting for." He said walking towards her.  
  
"It's Miss Harlow and why have you been waiting for me?" She asked as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down watching him carefully.  
  
"Your cousin Harry has run away from the muggles he lives with after blowing his Aunt up." Fudge replied and Evelyn gasped covering her mouth.  
  
"Ohmygod is Harry okay?" She asked.  
  
"He's on the Knight bus and should be here any moment." Fudge replied getting up and Evelyn followed him outside.  
  
"He must be so frighten." Evelyn said more to herself than Fudge as there was a loud bang and a large double decker bus painted purple appeared. Harry got off and Evelyn ran over flinging her arms round him.  
  
"Oh Harry, i'm so glad your safe." She said pulling back checking him over as the conductor put Harry's trunk down beside him.  
  
"There ya go Neville." The conductor said and Fudge frowned.  
  
"Neville? This is Harry Potter." He said and the conductor looked as if all his dreams had come true, Evelyn used this chance to grab Harry leading him inside Fudge behind them.  
  
"You've got him Minister." Tom said walking over.  
  
"May we get a pot of tea and a private room." Fudge asked following Tom through a passage that led from the bar into a parlour with a roaring fire. Fudge looked at Evelyn who was beside Harry.  
  
"Miss Harlow could you give us a few minutes please?" Fudge asked and she frowned but left them alone.  
  
Harry and Fudge emerge from the room not long later, Fudge shook Harry's hand then left, Evelyn and Tom walked over.  
  
"I have a room for you just across from Miss Harlow." Tom said giving them a toothless smile.  
  
"Thank you Tom I'll show Harry there." Evelyn replied putting her arm round Harry's shoulder leading him up a staircase to a door that had a brass number eleven on it. Evelyn opened the door seeing it was much like her own a good sized bed, some furniture, a roaring fireplace and on top of the wardrobe was Harry's owl Hedwig.  
  
"She just arrived." Evelyn said sitting on the edge of the bed and Harry said nothing.  
  
"Are you getting expelled?" Evelyn asked quietly.  
  
"No, nothing is happening I just have to stay here until Hogwarts starts." Harry replied and Evelyn sighed more of relief than anything else.  
  
"That's great news, why did you do it Harry?" Evelyn asked as he sat beside her.  
  
"She insulted my parents, it was the last straw, I just lost it completely." Harry replied and Evelyn giggled.  
  
"I wish I was there." She said and Harry laughed.  
  
"It was funny, she was all fat and floating." Harry replied and Evelyn stood up heading for the door then looked back at Harry.  
  
"I love you Harry." Evelyn said.  
  
"I love you too Evy." Harry replied and she left.  
  
A/N so what did you think? tell me by reviewing. 


	2. chapter two

chappie two is up for ya all, enjoy.  
  
disclaimer: I own Evelyn Harlow  
  
*Pussin Boots - thanks for the suggestion i'll try my best*  
  
*MyOwnLittleWorld - this story takes place in the thrid book and i've just added Evelyn in, i hope that clears everything up for you*  
  
*Lord Voldemort's Heir - thank you so much*  
  
now on with the story ..........................  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Over the next week Evelyn and Harry spent most of their time in Diagon Alley doing some shopping and just hanging out. The day before school was meant to start lots of Hogwarts students started to turn up buying their school books and other such things they would need for the new school year. Evelyn ran into some of her friends while walking down Diagon Alley.  
  
"Evelyn, wow it's great to see you." Katie Bell who was a year below Evelyn said as they hugged.  
  
"You too where's the others?" Evelyn asked referring to Angelina Johnston who was Katie's year and Alicia Spinnet who was Evelyn's year and her room mate.  
  
"Coming, oh there they are." Katie replied pointing behind Evelyn, Alicia screamed running over.  
  
"Evy ohmygod how are you?" Alicia asked pulling back.  
  
"Deaf I think." Evelyn replied holding her ears.  
  
"Well we know how loud Alicia is." Angelina said receiving the evils from Alicia.  
  
"That's why she'll make a good captain." A deep Scottish voice added and they turned to see a burly guy with messy brown hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes you had ever seen. Evelyn's heart started to pound as he walked closer taking a deep breath she smiled.  
  
"Hello Oliver." She said hoping her voice wasn't to shaky, Oliver Wood is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain also popular with the girls.  
  
"Hey Evelyn, how was your summer?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Good I stayed with Harry." Evelyn replied and Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I hope he's ready for the Quidditch season because this is our last year to win the cup and I'm counting on him." Oliver said and Evelyn nodded.  
  
"Oliver give it a break school hasn't even started yet." Katie replied gently touching his arm.  
  
"Yes well I better be off, say hello to Harry for me Evelyn." Oliver said.  
  
"Sure thing." She replied and he gave them a smile heading off, Evelyn sighed as did Katie.  
  
"He is so hot, not to mention sweet." Katie said and Alicia glanced at Evelyn who frowned.  
  
"You like Oliver?" She asked and Katie nodded.  
  
"Yeah only since the end of last year, he kissed my cheek before he left." Katie replied sighing again and Angelina giggled.  
  
"He kissed all of our cheeks Kat." Angelina said and Katie shot her the evils.  
  
"So what I felt something, I'll see you all on the train." Katie replied walking off and Evelyn sighed.  
  
"I have to get going too, last minute packing to do." She said and Alicia nodded.  
  
"We'll see you later then." As Evelyn headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Evelyn entered the Leaky Cauldron to see Harry with his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley also at their table was Ron's father Arthur Weasley who worked for the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Hello Mr Weasley." Evelyn said and his tired face managed a smile.  
  
"Hello Evelyn, I've just been reading an article your mother wrote about Sirius Black." Mr Weasley replied putting his paper down and Harry started at the picture of Black.  
  
"They still haven't caught him, have they?" Harry asked as Mr Weasley slowly shook his head.  
  
"No, they've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the ministry to try and find him but no luck so far."  
  
"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked.  
  
"It'd be good to get some more money." He added and Mr Weasley gave him a stern look  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Blacks not going to be caught by a thirteen year old wizard."  
  
"It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back." Evelyn said and Mr Weasley nodded in agreement  
  
At that very moment Mrs weasley entered the bar laden with shopping and followed by Fred and George who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the newly elected head boy Percy and the Weasley's youngest and only girl Ginny. There was much chatter as everyone caught up and Mrs Weasley went on about Percy getting head boy causing Percy to puff his chest out sending the girls into a fit of giggles, Percy then left to change for dinner highly offended.  
  
After a wonderful dinner, most were tired and headed off to bed. Evelyn was just dozing off when her door opened she rolled over to see Harry.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Evelyn asked sitting up as he closed the door walking over.  
  
"Sirius Black is after me." He replied quietly.  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry, what would Black want with you?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"I over heard Mr and Mrs Weasley talking, that's why they've got ministry cars taking us to King's Cross tomorrow and why Fudge let me off about blowing Aunt Marge up." Harry replied and Evelyn sighed.  
  
"Harry maybe you misheard -"she started when Harry cut her off.  
  
"No Black was Voldemorts right hand man." Harry said.  
  
"So I've read in the papers, it doesn't matter tomorrow we're going to Hogwarts you'll be safe there with Dumbledore. Now go and get some sleep." Evelyn replied and Harry muttered under his breath as he left. Evelyn shook her head laying back down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N ah Oliver Wood has entered sending Evelyn's heart a flutter, but she's not the only one we'll see what happens there as well as learning Evelyn's secret that she is dying to tell someone. Don't forget to review. xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 


	3. chapter three

if you like Oliver Wood {and i know you do} you should like this chappie heaps of Oliver ;p  
  
disclaimer: evelyn harlow and hugh henrys are my own charaters. if you would like to use there names or anything of that sort email me  
  
*dreamer() - thanks i like it too*  
  
*Pussin Boots - thank you too, hope you like this chappie*  
  
on with the story but just to recap.......................  
  
harry thinks black is after him and evelyn thinks it's all a big misunderstanding, katie bell has a crush on oliver which might cause some problems in her friendship with evelyn who also seems to have a wee crush on him.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
The next morning was a bit of a rush, quickly eating breakfast the large group of Weasley's, Harry, Evelyn and Hermione piled into the Ministry cars. With twenty minutes to spare everyone made their way to the platform nine. Evelyn noticed Mr Weasley was keeping very close to Harry, she thought about their conversation the night before but quickly pushed any worries aside as she walked through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters seeing the scarlet stream train known as the Hogwarts Express. Evelyn said her good byes quickly, hoping on the train, she walked down the corridor looking for her friends when she came across a compartment that had only one occupant and that was Oliver Wood. Evelyn opened the door leaning in.  
  
"Mr popular Quidditch captain is sitting by himself, how did this come about?" Evelyn said and Oliver smiled.  
  
"Well Miss Harlow you are more than welcome to join me if you wish." Oliver replied.  
  
"Since your lonely I accept." Evelyn said closing the door and sat across from him.  
  
"So have you heard Azkaban guards are going to be at Hogwarts?" Oliver asked and Evelyn gave him a horrified look.  
  
"Why? Those are such terrible creatures." She replied.  
  
"It's because of Black, nasty fello he is, murdered thirteen muggles and he laughed, bloody insane I tell you." Oliver said and Evelyn looked out the window not saying a word watching as the scenery changed from farmland to wild bush the clouds growing thick and dark.  
  
"Are you okay?" Oliver asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah just thinking well worrying." Evelyn replied as the witch with the food trolley arrived, both Oliver and Evelyn brought something.  
  
"So what were you worrying about?" Oliver asked and Evelyn opened her mouth only to be interrupter again this time by Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Hey guys, we wondered where you were." Katie said sitting down so close to Oliver that Evelyn though she might as well sit in his lap. Alicia sat next to Evelyn looking just as disgusted by Katie's behaviour.  
  
"Evy you'll never guess who is interviewed in Witch Weekly." Alicia said pulling a magazine out of her robes and flicking through.  
  
"Who?" Evelyn asked grabbing her black trimmed glasses and put them on.  
  
"Hugh Henrys." Alicia replied with a small squeal and Evelyn's mouth dropped open as Oliver looked at her with interest.  
  
"You like Hugh Henrys?" He asked and Evelyn tore her eyes away from the magazine to look at Oliver her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose, making her look like a school teacher scolding a student.  
  
"He plays for Puddlemere, so of course I like him, he's their best player." She replied.  
  
"I don't know about best player, he's a good chaser but he only gets noticed because he's good looking to the girls." Oliver said and Alicia laughed.  
  
"This coming from the popular Quidditch captain hounded by girls through tout the school."  
  
"Anyway, maybe his looks do help, but he is one of Puddlemeres better players, father always has his reasons for picking who he does." Evelyn said and Katie frowned.  
  
"What's your father got to do with this?"  
  
"He's a scout and coach for Puddlemere United." Oliver replied as the train started to slow down.  
  
"About bloody time." Katie said standing up.  
  
"We can't be here yet." Alicia replied as the train stopped with a jolt then the lamps went out plunging them into total darkness, Evelyn stood up.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie whimper as Evelyn took off her glasses unable to see much, when she felt a warm hand grab hers. She looked to her side seeing the outline of Oliver's body. The compartment door slowly slid open, they could only see an outline of a cloaked figure that seemed to be towering over them, then they heard a long, slow rattling breath as though it was trying to suck something more than air. Evelyn felt an intense cold cover her whole body, she moved back until she was against the window closing her eyes. The creature closed the door disappearing then the lamps came back on. Evelyn opened her eyes sliding down the window to the floor, Oliver knelt in front of her still holding her hand.  
  
"Evelyn it's gone, it's okay." He said noticing how scared she looked.  
  
"He's innocent." She whispered and he pulled her into a tight hug causing Katie's mouth to drop open.  
  
"Oliver I'm scared too." She whined and Alicia shook her head.  
  
"Go and get some chocolate." Alicia ordered and Katie scowled walking out. Oliver then helped Evelyn up onto the seat still holding onto her.  
  
"Those Dementors are horrible things." Alicia said and Oliver nodded looking down at Evelyn who was quietly sobbing.  
  
A/N who wouldn't want to be that close to Oliver? anyways tell me what you think, any ideas? click that little button in the corner and i shall see what i can do.  
  
ps sorry this is so short 


	4. chapter four

REVIEW PEOPLE, I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
disclaimer: do i really need to tell you the same thing every chappie, i think not  
  
*Pussin Boots - theres more harry coming but this is more an oliver wood/OC story*  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Katie came back with a couple of slabs of chocolate, Alicia took one breaking it into pieces then passed it round the group.  
  
"This will help Evy." Alicia said and Evelyn took a few bites not saying anything.  
  
Once the train was on it's way again and all the chocolate was gone everyone was feeling better even Evelyn.  
  
"Sorry for being such a bother." She said to Oliver whose arm was now round her shoulder much to Katie's dislike.  
  
"Your no bother, some people act worse than you did." Oliver replied and she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Well thank you anyway." Evelyn said and Alicia bit her lip so she didn't say 'Awww'.  
  
"Looks like we're here now." Katie announced as the train slowed again. Oliver walked with Evelyn holding her hand as they got off the train heading up the mud track to where the carriages where waiting. The four of them got into a carriage and it set off for the castle bumping and swaying, Katie shooting evil looks towards Evelyn.  
  
"Dear god their at the entrance." Alicia said and Evelyn felt Oliver squeeze her hand. The carriage rode up the path stopping outside the castle, they all got out following the rest of the students up the stone steps into the entrance then through to the Great hall. The four house tables started to fill with people, candles hovered above them lighting their faces showing a range of emotions. Evelyn, Oliver, Alicia and Katie sat down at the Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting of the new first years to begin. Once the sorting had finished Evelyn tuned out, normally she was a good listener but since the Dementors her mine has become a load of mash, voices echoed in her mind replaying over and over.  
  
'He's innocent' , 'My cousin doesn't belong here' , 'He's innocent'. Evelyn closed her eyes only to be shaken, her eyes snapping back open.  
  
"Evelyn is everything okay?" Came Oliver's voice and she turned to him.  
  
"Yeah fine, oh the feast started." She replied digging into the food.  
  
"Evy, Harry fainted on the train." Alicia said slowly and Evelyn's fork dropped from her hand into her mash potatoes sending it flying everywhere.  
  
"Ohmygod, is he okay?" Evelyn asked looking up and down the table as Alicia wiped some potato off her robes and face.  
  
"He's fine, the new defence against the dark arts teacher looked after him." Alicia replied as the plates cleared and desert appeared, by now Evelyn was too worried to eat she pushed her plate away tapping her feet until Dumbledore gave the word for them to leave. Evelyn left the great hall quickly followed by Alicia and Oliver, heading up the grand staircase making sure to jump the tenth stair as if they didn't they would lose their shoe. Once reaching the top they climbed a number of more stairs until they came to a long corridor leading to the Gryffindor portrait of the pink lady, also standing near by was Percy who was giving out the new password.  
  
"Password is Fortuna Major." Percy said as the portrait opened and Evelyn walked in to see Harry heading up to his dorm, she made her way over only to be pulled back coming face to face with Oliver.  
  
"Leave him he's fine." He said and Evelyn sighed.  
  
"I know, I just worry about him, I mean I'm his only real family."  
  
"He can look after himself, look at all the things he's done for the school." Oliver said.  
  
"And that's something to be proud of? He almost died in that chamber last year, and that's just what you know who wants." Evelyn replied pulling her arm out of his.  
  
"You can't protect him forever, Harry's already come face to face with him twice before and it won't be the last time either." Oliver said.  
  
"You make it sound like he has a death wish." Evelyn replied her voice raising with each word.  
  
"Maybe he does." Oliver said matching her volume.  
  
"How dare you, you know nothing about what I've been through so back off." Evelyn shouted running up the stairs to the girls dorms where she entered her room she shared with Alicia, collapsing onto her bed in a fit of tears.  
  
A/N aww now who do you feel sorry for? why is Evelyn so upset by Oliver's comments? stay tuned to find out and review 


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five:  
  
The next day Evelyn entering the Great Hall to see Draco Malfoy from Slytherin doing impressions of Harry fainting, Evelyn shook her head as she sat next to Harry who was doing his best to pretend he wasn't listening. Evelyn touched his arm giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Malfoy's a git, everyone knows that." She said as Fred leaned over.  
  
"That's right mate, you should of seen him last night, almost wet himself."   
  
"I wasn't too happy myself, they're horrible things those Dementors." George replied and Evelyn shuddered.  
  
"It's best not to think about them Harry." She said grabbing some toast as he, Ron and Hermione got up.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you later." Harry replied and they left.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to make things better." Evelyn said with a sigh.  
  
"Evy your not his mother." Alicia replied entering the conversation as she sat down.  
  
"But I feel like it." Evelyn said.  
  
"Your his cousin, your like a best friend, he's old enough to look after himself." Alicia replied and Evelyn rolled her eyes resting her head on the table and banged it slightly a few times.  
  
"You sound just like Oliver." She muttered.  
  
"Oliver's a smart guy." Fred replied as Evelyn looked up.  
  
"Shut up will you." She said.  
  
"Oliver likes you." George blurted and Fred punched his arm.  
  
"Ouch." George said rubbing his arm as Evelyn frowned.  
  
"Oliver likes Alicia?" As Alicia spat out her juice flying over her breakfast causing a bunch of first years to squeal and move away quickly.  
  
"Never mind, we have potions so we better go." Fred replied dragging George with him.  
  
"They are strange." Evelyn said also getting up.  
  
"Yeah." Alicia agreed with an uneasy chuckle as they walked out of the Great Hall to their first class.  
  
After dinner Evelyn was reading over her homework in the common room when Oliver came downstairs noticing her by herself and the way the fire reflected in her glasses lighting her beautiful green eyes. He shook his head walking over sitting on the table in front of her. Evelyn looked up from her notes.  
  
"Oliver I'm kind of busy at the moment so if you wouldn't mind." She said.  
  
"I do mind actually, I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night." Oliver replied and Evelyn leaned forward so that they were quite close taking off her glasses.  
  
"Don't worry about it Oliver, I forgive you." Evelyn said then ran her tongue along her lips and Oliver felt his heart beat speed up as she leaned in kissing him softly then pulled back. Oliver opened his eyes to see Fred a smirk playing across his face, Oliver sat up.  
  
"What's your problem Weasley?" Oliver asked feeling his face burn.  
  
"Nothing, enjoying your nap?" He asked and Oliver stood up.  
  
"How does a hundred laps around the Quidditch pitch sound?" Oliver asked and Fred raised his hands in defence.  
  
"Hey I was only asking." He replied as Evelyn came down from her bedroom, it had been almost three weeks since they had spoken, both too stubborn to say they were sorry. Oliver couldn't help but notice Evelyn had changed her hair style normally she wore it in a bun but today it was in a side ponytail, she looked even more beautiful than usual. Oliver took a deep breath slowly letting it out as he walked over to her. He cleared his throat making his presents known, Evelyn looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Can I sit?" He asked and she nodded moving her feet. Oliver looked at his hands then at Evelyn.  
  
"Look I'm sorry for what I said about Harry, I know he doesn't have a death wish, I shouldn't of said that." Oliver added and Evelyn touched his knee gently.  
  
"I should be the one whose sorry, I keep thinking I have to be Harry's hero that he's only a child, but he's not your right he is old enough to look after himself, I shouldn't of snapped at you." Evelyn replied and Oliver smiled.  
  
"So we're friends again?" Oliver asked and Evelyn nodded hugging him as Katie walked in.  
  
"You've got to be kidding." She said saying it louder than she thought because most people looked at her, including Evelyn and Oliver.  
  
"What's wrong Katie?" Evelyn asked as Katie stamped her feet.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Katie replied storming up the stairs and Oliver looked at Evelyn raising an eyebrow and Evelyn replied with a shrug.  
  
A/N review 


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six:  
  
The beginning of October brought the cold winds of Autumn and the new Quidditch season. Quidditch practice was three evenings a week so Evelyn was left by herself. Late one evening Evelyn was sitting by the fire just watching it in a daze when the Quidditch team entered, Oliver walked over dropping his broom snapping Evelyn out of her dream.  
  
"I thought everyone would be asleep by now." He said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I can't believe you've been practising all this time, it's freezing outside." Evelyn replied.  
  
"No kidding, feel my hands." Oliver said holding them out and Evelyn touched them.  
  
"They're like ice, here." Evelyn replied standing up taking his hands into hers and rubbed them. Oliver watched wondering whether he should make a move or not.  
  
"You really shouldn't practice till this late, someone might get sick." Evelyn added grabbing a blanket from the sofa wrapping it round his shoulders.  
  
"I like you Evelyn." Oliver blurted and she looked at him.  
  
"I like you too."  
  
"No. I mean I really like you, I want us to be more than friends." Oliver replied and her mouth opened but no words came out so she took a deep breath letting it out slowly.  
  
"Like a couple?" She asked and he nodded.  
  
"Look if you don't feel the same it's okay I'll get over it." Oliver replied when she flung her arms round his neck kissing him. Oliver got over the initial shock wrapping his arms round her waist deepening their kiss before they pulled apart slightly, catching their breaths.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that." Oliver said and Evelyn giggled.  
  
"Neither was I but I do like you Oliver always have." Evelyn replied as Oliver rubbed his thumb across her cheek affectionately  
  
"So you want to be a couple?" He asked and she kissed him again.  
  
The next morning Evelyn woke with a smile upon her face, she quickly showered and dressed before heading downstairs to see Alicia and Katie talking well Katie seemed to be yelling but Evelyn couldn't make out the words, Katie caught sight of Evelyn and stormed out of the common room.  
  
"What's her problem?" Evelyn asked as Alicia sighed.  
  
"She seems to think Oliver asked you out, in fact she said she saw the two of you making out last night." Alicia replied and Evelyn looked at her feet playing with her belt on her jeans.  
  
"Evy, I told Katie she was wrong she was wasn't she?" Alicia asked.  
  
"No, Oliver did ask me out and we did make out, but I swear I didn't know Katie was there." Evelyn replied and Alicia squealed hugging her.  
  
"This is great news my two favourite people are together."  
  
"Gezz Alicia calm down." Evelyn replied as Oliver came down with Harry both deep in discussion.  
  
"Morning you two." Evelyn said and Oliver smiled as he walked over pulling her close kissing her, Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Okay what the hell is going on?" He asked as they pulled apart.  
  
"Oliver and Evy are going out." Alicia replied almost beside herself.  
  
"My captain and cousin are going out, since when did you like Oliver Evy?, you always told me you hated Quidditch players." Harry said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mind your own business Harry, now if you don't mind I'm staving." Evelyn replied leading Oliver out of the common room.  
  
Halloween morning arrived, the school was buzzing, breakfast was eaten quickly. Evelyn walked down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Maybe next year Harry, one year without Hogsmeade won't be bad." Evelyn said.  
  
"She's right y'know, we'll bring you back heaps of stuff." Ron replied and Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you at the feast tonight." Harry said waving goodbye. Evelyn sighed as she saw Oliver and the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint exchanging words.  
  
"Oliver lets get going." Evelyn said grabbing his arm.  
  
"Harlow you break my heart going out with Wood." Flint said.  
  
"What a shame Flint it's not like you had a chance anyway." Evelyn replied smiling sweetly as she pulled Oliver away into a carriage which took them to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Jerk." Oliver muttered as they walked along the dirt road past many shops.  
  
"He's a Slytherin what do you expect." Evelyn replied as they entered Three Broomsticks to see it crowded with Hogwarts students all trying to escape the cold winds. Evelyn grabbed a table while Oliver got their drinks, Oliver appeared not long later handing Evelyn her drink.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, the Puddlemere United scouts are coming this Christmas." Oliver said taking a swig from his drink.  
  
"Really, is my father coming?" Evelyn asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah he sent me a letter the other day." Oliver replied and Evelyn looked at her glass.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Oliver asked putting his glass down.  
  
"My father always has time for Quidditch but never his own daughter." Evelyn replied as Oliver touched her hand giving her a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true." He said.  
  
"I haven't talked to my parents in almost two years but don't worry about my family problems" Evelyn replied putting on a smile.  
  
"You always have me and your friends not to mention Harry who care for you." Oliver said and Evelyn leaned in kissing him.  
  
"Thank you, now lets go shopping." She said taking his hand and they left their warm haven out into the cold wind.  
  
A/N review 


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
The Halloween feast had to be the best one yet, with pumpkins hovering with the candles, Dumbledore had gone all out there were even bats flying around and the ghosts put on a good show. Oliver put his arm round Evelyn's waist as they walked up to the common room whispering in her ear. Evelyn burst out laughing causing the twins in front of her to raise eyebrows at each other.  
  
"Sorry so sorry." Evelyn said giggling then looked at Oliver who was also laughing.  
  
"Your lying." She added.  
  
"I never lie, I'm a honest man." Oliver replied as they came to a haut outside the common room. No one seemed to be going in then Dumbledore walked past them to the front, both of their smiles faded.  
  
"We need to find her Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the fat lady." Came Dumbledore voice.  
  
"You'll be lucky!." Said a crackling voice, Peeves the poltergeist came over the crowd. Evelyn looked at Oliver.  
  
"What do you mean Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Ashamed her headship, sir." Peeves replied with a grin.  
  
"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yes professor head, nasty temper he's got that Sirius Black." Peeves replied and Evelyn gasped.  
  
Dumbledore sent them all back into the Great Hall along with the other houses who were in the dark about what had happened. Evelyn looked for Harry but couldn't see him anywhere not listening to Dumbledore as he spoke until all the tables moved and hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags covered the floor. Percy looked round at everyone.  
  
"All right everyone into sleeping bags, no more talking lights out in ten minutes." He shouted. Oliver took Evelyn's hand leading her over to the group. Alicia was shaking like a leaf, Fred put a comforting arm round her shoulder.  
  
"What would of happen if someone was around there at the time?" She asked quietly and Evelyn bit her lip slowly getting into her sleeping bag. Oliver sat up on his elbow watching Evelyn.  
  
It's okay, Harry's safe I saw him before." Oliver said.  
  
"It's not Harry I'm worried about." Evelyn replied and Oliver frowned.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing I'm just scared that's all." Evelyn replied as the lights went out, but people were still talking.  
  
"You can hop into my sleeping bag if you want." Oliver suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked slowly getting out of her bag.  
  
"Yeah." Oliver replied opening his bag and Evelyn climbed in her back against his chest, Oliver wrapped his arm round her waist lightly kissing her cheek. Evelyn was just dozing off when she heard Percy's voice.  
  
"Have you any theory as to how he got in?"  
  
"Many, each of them as unlikely as the next." Dumbledore replied, Evelyn closed her eyes trying to block them out until Professor Snape spoke.  
  
"It seems impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"  
  
"I do not believe a single person inside the castle helped Black enter it." Dumbledore replied sharply. Evelyn sighed knowing tomorrow she may need to visit an old friend.  
  
The next morning Evelyn woke in an empty sleeping bag, she slowly sat up to see Harry coming towards her.  
  
"Morning." They said as Harry sat beside her.  
  
"Interesting night wasn't it." Evelyn said and he nodded.  
  
"McGonagall almost kicked me off the team this morning." Harry replied and Evelyn looked at him.  
  
"Oh no, Oliver would be so mad if that happened." Evelyn said undoing her hair.  
  
"I know, I told her that we needed to win the cup and you know how she is with Gryffindor winning so Madam Hooch is watching over me." He replied with a sigh.  
  
"Well be grateful your still playing." Evelyn said getting up along with Harry.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you later." Harry replied as they parted, Evelyn walked through the Great hall looking for anyone, she saw Katie flirting with Cedric Diggory a fifth year Hufflepuff. She was too busy watching that she banged into someone,  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Evelyn said looking up to see Marcus Flint.  
  
"It's okay sweets, no harm done but a kiss might be nice." He replied as Evelyn rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know what would be nice? You leaving me alone." She said then walked past him, heading out and up the stairs to the common room to see Oliver and Percy, a new painting behind them.  
  
"Hello boys." Evelyn said wrapping her arms round Oliver resting her head on his back.  
  
"Morning, the new password is wattle bird." Percy replied as the painting opened and he walked in.  
  
"Come on beautiful we have classes this morning." Oliver added pulling her in.  
  
A/N review 


End file.
